Dr. John Dee
Dr. John Dee is the antagonist of the series. He is a magician, alchemyst, and necromancer in service to the Dark Elders. He once was an adviser to Queen Elizabeth I. Background Needs Citation Personality Dee has been seen as a heartless, cold, ruthless man willing to do anything to achieve his goals. It is mentioned several times by Nicholas Flamel that Dee caused many catastrophic events throughout history such as the Great London Fire or the Earthquake of Tokyo; killing many innocent people. Dee has also been very manipulative, tricking Josh Newman into summoning Coatlicue and earlier to get Josh Awakened; promising that he would teach him all of the secrets of necromancy, getting William Shakespeare to awaken his children despite the dangers, and getting Virginia Dare to join him by promising her that they would rule the Earth. It is noted that Dee was very analytical, being able to survive for a long time in Queen Elizabeth I's court and serving as her adviser. Appearance John Dee is a small, neat, well dressed Englishman. He dresses in a classical style, that hints at being old-fashioned but not out of place. His hair is long and iron gray, yet neatly kept in a ponytail, and he has a small, pointy beard. The Alchemyst He is first introduced in the Alchemyst, invading the bookstore of Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel, stealing a majority of the Codex of Abraham the Mage, and taking Perenelle Flamel hostage. He is stopped from taking the final two pages of the Codex by Josh Newman. After the battle, Nicholas and Josh escape with Josh's twin sister Sophie Newman. Dee responds by sending golems to track down Flamel and the twins. When it is discovered that the twins and Flamel are meeting with Scathach the Shadow, a powerful Next Generation elder to enlist her as a possible ally, Dee takes control of some of the animals outside of Scathach's dojo and uses their eyes to spy on them. When his golems arrive at the dojo and attack, Scathach (Scatty), destroys all of them quickly and decides to ally with Flamel. While the twins, Flamel, and Scatty go in search of someone who can awaken the twin's powers, Dee meets with the Dark Next Generation Elder, the Morrigan. During the meeting, he learns that the Flamel and his allies are located in the shadowrealm of an Elder known as Hekate. Although Dee is worried that they will not be able to defeat Hekate by themselves, the Morrigan is confident, stating that she knows where a powerful elder, Bastet, is located. After Dee and the Morrigan enlist the help of Bastet, they invade Hekate's shadowrealm. While Hekate is preoccupied with awakening Sophie Newman, Bastet and the Morrigan gather their forces (crows, cats, cat-human hybrids), and Dee gathers some magical items. The trio attack the center of Hekate's shadowrealm, a seed of the Yggdrasill. Hekate's Torc Allta clash with the forces assembled to defeat them, and Nicholas, Scatty, and Josh Newman watch the battle unfold. Dee surprises Nicholas and Scatty by freezing a wereboar into solid ice with his sword, Excalibur. Meanwhile, Hekate has finished awakening Sophie, and attacks the remaining enemy forces. Realizing that they will lose the battle unless he acts otherwise, Dee plunges Excalibur into the Yggdrasil, destroying it, Hekate, Hekate's shadowrealm, and several other adjourning shadowrealms. As Dee and his allies escape, Bastet points out that they have to continue to hunt Flamel and the twins, seeing as they had escaped as well. They locate them near Ojai, California, trying to persuade the Witch of Endor to teach Sophie Air Magic. On the way to Ojai, Dee discovers the prophecy about the mystical twins with gold and silver auras (i.e. Josh and Sophie), fated to either save or destroy the world. He tempts Josh to join him, while using necromancy to raise thousands of corpses to assault Witch of Endor, Flamel, Scatty, and Sophie with. Josh almost agrees, but at the last moment he realizes he will lose Sophie if he agrees, and attempts to hit Dee with a Hummer, distracting the necromancer to allow him to escape with Scathach, Sophie and Nicholas by using a leygate, opened by the Witch of Endor, to escape to Paris. The Witch of Endor then destroys the leygate and forces Dee to flee. The Magician For most of The Magician, Dee is trapped in Chicago, waiting for his flight to Paris. He expresses anger when he finds out that his old rival Niccolò Machiavelli is being sent to capture the twins while he is preoccupied. Later, he receives a call from his Dark Elder Master informing him that Flamel, Scatty, and the twins are located inside the home of Comte Saint Germain, a master of fire magic. He also orders Dee to work with Machiavelli and to obtain the last two pages of the Codex. After Dee arrives in Paris, Machiavelli informs him of his plan to unleash the monster Nidhogg upon Saint Germain's house. Dee calls his plan insane, but is reassured that everything will go according to plan and that the three Disir will remain in control of Nidhogg after it destroys their enemies. When Nidhogg flees from Saint Germain's house with Scatty after being wounded by Josh Newman, Machiavelli and Dee chase them down. They witness Josh destroy Nidhogg with the elemental sword of Fire, Clarent, and the stone monster plunges into the Seine. Dee approaches Josh and convinces him to join them to find an Elder who will awaken Josh's powers. The trio then escape into the catacombs underneath Paris, where they find the Elder, Mars Ultor: He has been cursed by the Witch of Endor so that his aura is forever hardening into stone over his body. While Mars is awakening Josh, Dee fights off Flamel and Joan of Arc with Machiavelli. Mars then becomes infuriated with Sophie after learning that she possesses the knowledge of how to free him from his stone imprisonment, yet refuses to release him. Dr. Dee then uses alchemy to encase Mars in the liquified bones of the Catacombs after being threatened by the enraged Elder, and escapes with the others. The pair (Dee and Machiavelli) then ambush Flamel, the Twins, Joan of Arc, and Saint Germain outside Notre Dame by animating thousands of the stone sculptures. Dee then watches as the twins combine powers to destroy the statues and escape. An infuriated Dee enlists the help of the many demons, creatures, Elders, and immortal humans within London to track down the group. The Sorceress In The Sorceress, Dee does not make an appearance until near the middle of the book, but is mentioned by various characters many times. When the twins are talking to William Shakespeare, it is revealed that Dee taught him magic, but sacrificed Shakespeare's child Hamlet to awaken him (believing him to be one of the legendary twins), but the boy died in the process. Dee is later seen arriving in London, where he learns that Flamel and the twins are hiding in Palamedes's castle. He meets the Archon, Cernunnos the Horned God, and is in awe of its power, but quickly theorizes that Cernunnos possesses little or no auric abilities. They, along with Bastet, attack Palamedes's junkyard fortress with Cernunnos's Wild Hunt. During the battle, Dee wields Excalibur and douses the wall of fire, allowing the Wild Hunt to attack the twins and the immortals; however, even with the Sword of Ice, Dee is repelled by Josh, who uses Clarent, the Sword of Fire. Flamel and the twins later escape from the battle, and Dee and the rest of the Wild Hunt are attacked by creatures created by Shakespeare. Dee is later on the run, afraid to ask his Dark Elder masters for help because of the potentially lethal consequences for him. He later enlists the help of Cernunnos again, in exchange for Clarent and Excalibur.In actuality, Dee only agrees because he believes he can kill the Archon with the Twin Blades and obtain its millennia of knowledge. They corner Flamel and the twins as they are learning Water Magic from the longest-living immortal human, Gilgamesh. As Flamel and the twins attempt to flee, Josh tries to stop Dee from attacking them by throwing Clarent directly at him. Dee throws up a shield made of his aura, but the sword is too powerful and knocks him unconscious. Josh is distracted by the outbreak of the rest of the Wild Hunt to retrieve the sword, so it remains beside Dee. When Dee regains consciousness, he finds that Clarent is right beside him. He claims the sword along with Excalibur, which he kept under his coat, and laughs hysterically with delight as he finally has both swords. The swords then fuse together to form one sword. Gilgamesh then appears and when he sees the sword, he touches and says a sentence from the prophecy, "The two that are one, the one that is all," with tears in his eyes. The Ancient Days then walks away and leaves Dee with these words. The Necromancer Dee has now been declared a Utlaga (outlaw) by his Dark Elder masters and every creature in London who he had called upon to hunt Flamel has now turned against him. He does not dare to use his aura to ward off enemies in fear of drawing his powerful Elder masters. He meets up with Virginia Dare, the only Immortal to ever kill their Elder master and get away with it using her deadly flute that can charm any creature. Dee is attacked by Cucubuths, but Dare saves him with the flute; the pair are then attacked by Odin's (an Elder) ravens, who seeks revenge for the destruction of his Shadowrealm. The two immortals enter an abandoned Shadowrealm in Traitor's Gate Pool, and Dee learns the ultimate secret of the Swords of Power: Combined, Clarent and Excalibur can create a leygate, which heuses to take him and Virginia to San Francisco. With this secret in his hands, Dee formulates a master plan: He will create a leygate using the Swords to Coatlicue—most powerful of all the Archons—in her Shadowrealm, and draw her forth to Earth. He will send her to Xibalba, which can lead her to every Shadowrealm; as she rampages throughout the Myriad Shadowrealms, destroying all Dark Elders, Dee will cut off all leygates leading to earth, ruling as an emperor. All he needs to do is appease Coatlicue by feeding her a pure Gold aura (a.k.a. Josh). Dee calls in a favor with Mars, who controls Josh since he Awakened him. The Elder hypnotizes the boy and leads him to Dee, who convinces Josh to raise Coatlicue by tricking him into believing the Archon can teach him Necromancy. Coatlicue is raised, and Dee places a spell on Josh that makes him believe the Archon is a beautiful woman; as Dee is about to feed Josh to the Archon and achieve his plan, Niten, Sophie, and Aoife ruin by saving Josh. However, the boy remains on his side, thinking Sophie has been turned evil by Flamel. Dee is still the most powerful Immortal on the planet as he possesses all four Swords of Power, the Book of Abraham the Mage, and the Gold Twin, as he exits the burning building. The Warlock With the aid of Josh Newman, Dee escape across San Fransico even while being chased by the Sack Men. They manage to get to Treasure Island, where they steal a boat to get them to Alcatraz. In the bay, they are attacked by Nereids (vicious mermaid daughters of Nereus), and are only saved by Josh's quick thinking. Dee then creates another master plan: He will release the monsters into the city as planned, creating a diversion for his Elder masters to watch. While they are preoccupied, he will create a leygate 10,000 years into the past to Danu Talis. Once there, he will ensure all Elders died when the island sank, making him the ruler of the world. When Machiavelli and Billy reveal they intend to go against their masters, Virginia knocks them unconscious and proceeds to unleash the monsters for Dee. Dee, Virginia and Josh then get cornered by Sophie, Mars, Hel, and Odin, so he creates a portal with the Four Swords of Power, Virginia, Josh and Sophie back to a changeable timeline on Danu Talis before it sank. The Enchantress As Dee faces his Elder Masters, his immortality is stripped, leaving him a withering old man. On the verge of death, his health is restored by Marethyu and he is taken to see Abraham the Mage.On the flight there, Marethyu explains he is not truly alive and that Dee inadvertently made him immortal. The Mage talks with Dee, rebuking him for his cruelty and arrogance, and gives him a jade tablet meant for Virginia Dare. At the streets of Danu Talis, Dee meets Virginia and gives her the tablet, which sparks her to start a revolt. He becomes an advisor to Virginia, stating that he has come back full circle, becoming an advisor to a queen, who is, in this case, Virginia. He uses the last of his aura to support Virginia in redirecting the anpu's arrows fired upon a crowd of helpless humans. Weak, he then dies with Scathach and Virginia at his side, the freed Aten at his feet. Dee had regained his humanity right before he died since he realized what it truly meant to be human once he lost his immortality. Josh gets a hook on his hand which is a mix of all 4 ancient swords and becomes Marethyu. Allies *Niccolò Machiavelli: Forced to work together throughout the course of The Magician, they developed a grudging respect for one another. *The Morrigan: The Morrigan and Dr John Dee have been able to help each other but Dee doesn't trust her. He even threatened to kill her to get an answer. *Bastet: Bastet's relationship with Dee is similar to the one he has with the Morrigan. They have been forced to work together in order to capture the twins but they both don't trust each other. *Virginia Dare: Former lover, because he was in need of allies, Dee went in search of her to aid in his quest to destroy the Dark Elders. Helped him summon Coatlicue and capture Josh Newman. Enemies *Nicholas Flamel: Dr. John Dee and Nicholas Flamel have not always been enemies. Their relationship began with Dee being an apprentice to Flamel, however the Dark Elders got to Dee and turned him against Flamel. He tried to take the Codex but failed and has chased them around the globe for centuries, every encounter a failure. Until he finally succeeds in capturing the Codex. *Perenelle Flamel: Dislikes him for turning against her and her husband and chasing him and her across the world, as well as imprisoning her inside Alcatraz. *Scathach: Dislikes him for turning against the Flamels. *Witch of Endor: Hates him for attacking her home in Ojai and desecrating the bones of its citizens. *Odin: Hates him for killing Hekate, his lover. *Dark Elders (as a majority): Dislikes him for repeatedly failing to kill the Flamels, capturing the twins, and recovering the final two pages of the Codex. *Mars Ultor: Hates him for imprisoning him in a solid tomb of bone underneath Paris. *Machiavelli: Mutual dislike and grudging respect. Powers & Abilities Over the course of the books, Dee has been seen as an extremely powerful magician, necromancer, and alchemyst. He has displayed a variety of powerful abilities and is respected worldwide as a formidable sorcerer and has been mentioned by many powerful beings as not wanting to make an enemy of him. Here is a brief list of the powers he has demonstrated so far. Magic Mastery: 'Dee has displayed that he is incredibly powerful in the ways of magic. Nicholas Flamel has stated that he is infinitely more powerful than himself, and he is widely known by many to be one of the most dangerous and powerful men on the planet. He has mastered several magical arts throughout his vast life. Through magic, his powers include the following: *'Energy Manipulation: 'He is capable of mystically manipulating vast quantities of energy, including casting energy spears. *'Matter Manipulation: 'Due to his training in Alchemy, Dee is capable of manipulating matter for various purposes. *'Disintegration: 'As shown in the Alchemyst and mentioned in the Sorceress, he has the ability to cause things to turn to dust by touching them or causing someone to explode by overloading their Aura. *'Photokinesis: 'Dee is able to create a very large flash of light to blind his enemies. *'Telekinesis: 'He was able to shatter a window telekinetically. *'Clairvoyance: 'He was able to see things through Scrying. *'Animal Manipulation: 'Dee is able to manipulate a swarm of rats from miles away. *'Animation & Deanimation: 'He was capable of creating and animating Golems and animating the gargoyles of Notre Dame. *'Illusion-Casting: 'He can create incredibly lifelike illusions, such as how he changed Coatlicue's appearance in Josh's mind. *'Pyrokinesis: 'He was able to create a solid wall of flame. *'Solid Energy Constructs: 'Dee is able to create things, such as a sword, out of energy. 'Awakened Powers *'Superhuman Senses: '''After being Awakened, his senses of sight, smell, hearing, touch, and taste were all enhanced to supernatural levels. *'Superhuman Strength, Durability, Endurance: It could be implied that his strength, durability, and endurance were all enhanced to superhuman levels when he was Awakened as well. *Immortality: His Elder master also made Dee immortal when he Awakened him. Dee has been alive since the Elizabethan era of history and is immune to all manners of age and disease. '''Necromancy Dee has been shown to be a master of Necromancy, being able to call forth the spirit of an Elder and raise thousands of dead animals and people to serve him in Ojai. Abilities Dee is a master manipulator. While not nearly on the same level as Machiavelli, he comes pretty close, as he was able to convince both Virginia Dare and Josh Newman to join him and he owns his own personal company, Enoch Enterprises, implying that he is also a very shrewd business man. He is also a very proficient linguist, able to speak hundreds of languages fluently. He is also a proficient swordsman. While not on the same level as Niten, he was able to hold his own against him for a short time. Equipment Excalibur: The legendary Sword of Ice, Dee wields it with deadly force. He used it in the Fight of Yggdrasil and to kill Hekate by destroying Yggdrasil. He also used it in the siege on Shakespeare's realm to fight against Josh, who was wielding Clarent. The sword of Fire. Clarent: As of the third book, Dee has had possession of this sword and used it with as much deadly''' proficiency as Excalibur. The sword of Fire. '''Codex: The ancient book of power, Dee stole this in the Alchemyst and has kept it to himself for the entire series. Joyeuse: Another one of the legendary swords that Dee has had possession of over the years. The sword of Earth. Durendal: Another one of the legendary swords that Dee has had possession of over the years. The sword of Wind. '''Cell-phone: '''Dee possesses a cell-phone that he uses frequently in the series to call allies. It's ringtone is the theme from X-Files. Category:Immortals Category:Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Antagonists Category:Necromancers Category:Grey Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:Buisness Owners Category:Servants of the Dark Elders Category:Wielders of the Legendary Swords Category:Yellow Auras Category:Rich Characters Category:Multi-Lingual Category:The Alchemyst Category:The Magician Category:The Sorceress Category:The Necromancer Category:The Warlock Category:Animal Controllers Category:Humani Category:The Enchantress Category:Alchemists Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Major Characters Category:Waerloga